


Lovley Suprise

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gay, Married Couple, Married Life, Normal Life, Normal things, Summer, Sweet, amber house, chloe and rachel becoming parents, chloe is over protective, lovley, price house, rachel is pregnant, suprises, want to suprise the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe return for a Family Party home to Arcadia Bay after they build a life in L.A together. This trip will have some suprises, not that Joyce and David now have a Dog, also because Rachel is Pregnant and the couple try there best to hide it because they want to make a suprise out of it after the party, but Chloe beeing over protective its maybe just a matter of time until the family will found out.(no lis or bts events, Chloe and Rachel are 26, married)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Chloe Price/Rachel Price, David Madsen/Joyce Price, James Amber/Rose Amber, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 7





	1. Welcome Home

They wehre just minutes away from the Welcome in Arcadia Bay sign, Rachel look out of the window from there truck and say to her wife "you remember wehn we get the hell out of here after I graduatioed from Blackwell?" "How I could ever forget that?!" Chloe look over to Rachel and say this with a smile, Rachel smiles back and take Chloes hand and then they pass by the sign. "Only a few minutes Rach and we are back here" Chloe make a little pause and countine "wouw, it has been two years" The blonde in her wide white t-shirt look over Chloe and say "yeah, sometimes its good that we come back here, you know" "yeah I know" Chloe say and they arrived in Arcadia bay.

Chloe and Rachel hear the Arcadia Bay channel and totally feel like they wehre 18 again, what they arent anymore, they are married and build there own life in L.A., it may have take some time but both of the girls are now even better with there Parents as they wehre before and from time to tome they come here like these next 3 days because Rose will made a little Family party wehre of course also Joyce and David are invited, Chloe look over Rachel and see her painful face, worrierd she ask her wife "you okay?" Rachel hold her hand to her head and say "yeah its just the headache you know" "I know" Chloe say and they arrived at Chloes old home.

The engin from the truck is out, its not the same truck as the two used to have, still a truck but a new one, place for four people and the colour is dark metallic blue, Chloe hop out and so does Rachel, both walking to the entrance and the door goes open, looks like Joyce had seen them arriving "Welcome home" she say happy, wearing a normal jeans and a blue shirt, her hair made as always and hug her daughter and Rachel "Hey Mom" Chloe say happy "Hey Joyce, good to see you" Rachel say and all are heading indoors, "the drive was good?" Joyce ask and Chloe tell her mom a bit about the drive "I have to pee, Im right back" Rachel say and heading to the bathroom, In the meantime Joyce make her daughter and daughter in law some drinks and small to eat, it was already 4 p.m.. David come back from the garden wearing a dark green jeans and a green shirt "I tought I heard something, welcome back" david say nice and hug Chloe, "Hey David, how are you?" Chloe ask nice and David answers "all like it used to be you know" "I see" Chloe say and grap her soda, "Hello David" Rachel say as she come back from the Bathroom "Oh there she is, my other daughter" David say jokley, Rachel smiles and also they hug, after all these years it finally what it should have been from the beginning.

"May it disturb you If I sit at the couch, its cozyier for me" Rachel ask and Joyce add friendly "Oh no problem Rachel, please sit down" the blonde in her wide white shirt and red skirt take her glass and sit down, Chloe watch over Rachel protectively "So Chloe and Rachel are there any news?" Joyce ask nosey "No....Not really" "Its all as always" Chloe and Rachel say and in this moment Joyce and Davids new Child you can say enter the house from the garden, they got a dog not long ago, it was a grey white medium mixed one, you caint really say what he is extectly, but one thing you can say his name is Luther. "Hey you little cutie" Rachel say and pet him "Oh he is really a cute one" Chloe say and also walks over in her grey shirt and black jeans and also pet him "yeah, hes a good boy" David say and Joyce take out her Phone and make some pics.

After they talked about all kind of stuff Rachel call her Parents and Chloe start to get in her and Rachels luggage from the truck, she enter the home and want go upstairs as Rachel is finished with her Call and say "let me help you" "NO! you have to rest, I can do that" they look in each others faces as David interrup them and say "some things will never change hmm Chloe. Why you dont will let her help?" "beacuse Rachel has to rest and dont should carry heaving things, not now" Chloe say subliminal to Rachel "but as far as I remember we have talked that its okay at least for another few weeks" the blonde say also subliminal back "and I remember we have talked-" Chloe want to say but David interuped them and say "you two are still the same, its okay I help you" David say and heading outside "problem solved" Chloe say in her proud voice, Rachel roll her eyes and heading back to the living room.

Chloe take the luggage in her old Room, she looks arround and still caint belive its all the same as she left it, David come with the rest and put it down "Thanks" Chloe say nice "No problem" David say and both are ready to leave as Chloe say "you know I dont will be mad if you change that room, its not really my room anymore, you can tell that mom" "I know Chloe but you know how you mom is and she will that you know that youre still welcome home here, this will be forever you room" David say honest and put his hand on Chloes shoulder, Chloe smiles and they heading back.

Its already 10pm and the married couple are in Chloes old room, Rachels parents stoped bye earlier and they talk a bit of all and the Party tomorrow, Chloe already in her pyjama sitting crossed leg on the bed playing with her phone, just some minutes passed and Chloe hear how the door goes open "yeah, thanks, a good sleep to you too" she hear Rachel say to her mom and close the room door. Rachel walk in her nightshirt to the bed and sit down "what you looking?" the blonde ask noisey "just random stuff" Rachel get closer to Chloe and hug her saying "you know how much I love you, its somehow good to be here again" and she give her a kiss, Chloe smiles big and say "oh yeah, I caint belive they dont know anything" "well we diddnt say anything,  at least not today and we are very good at hiding. You think they will be happy for us?" Rachel say, Chloe looking over her wife and say "you kidding, they will freak, I caint wait for tomorrow and tell them" Chloe say happy, Rachel smiles and say "yeah me too", both lying close next to each other in the bed, Chloe and Rachels hands both on Rachels tummy and stroke lovley over it.


	2. New day

The next day has arrived and Rachel get woken up by her new extra thing, that extra thing is called "pregnancy morning illness" the blonde feels ill but caint vomit because she barley eat anything, so shes sitting in the bed and try to focus on something else, she feel a hand on her shoulder and hear how her blue haird wife ask carring "how you feeling? should I help you?" Rachel turn arround and say "No, its okay, I barley eat anything so nothing can happen, thankfully, not that I screw up our own suprise before the party" Rachel say and Chloe adds "I wouldnt mind that", Rachel stroke over Chloes face give her a kiss and say "some patience Miss Price".

After Rachel take her pregancy pills that she can have hopefully a good day, she and Chloe washed and dressed themselfs, they heading downstairs and see how the breakfast wait for them, Joyce is with Luther and David on a walk she text Chloe, they turn on the radio and Chloe say to Rachel "please babe eat, you have now eat for two" Rachel giggles and take a big portion, after they eat and talked David come back with Joyce and Luther "Good Morning, I see you wehre hungry" "Good morning" both say and Luther came arround the corner and Rachel pet him "Good Morning, I hope the food was good" Joyce ask and give Luther something to drink "as good as I remember" Chloe say "more than that, amazing, thanks Joyce" Rachel say and help to clean the breakfast stuff, she take her plate and glass and whisper to Chloe beacuse she see how angry Chloe look at her "im allowed to that, the baby dont will get hurt because I clean my dirty dishes" Chloe let out a gasp and dont say anything.

The breakfast mess is clean up, Chloe played a bit with the dog and now Rachel wating for Chloe that she came back from her toilette mission they heading outside and make a walk, some steps the married couple had made and Rachel ask "should we go to our old junkshak and see whats left?" "you think this is an good idea?" Chloe say and Rachel stops and say now a bit angry "Chloe can you please be not so angsty all the time, yeah Im worried too but Im allowed to walk, Im allowed to visit our old place, the baby will not get hurt, I will not get hurt and youre here to watch out for both of us. Okay?!" the last one the blonde say in a happyer way "I know but" Chloe want to say but Rachel cut her off take her hands "Chloe, look at me" Rachel say and both look in each others eyes "our angel, our wounder is 8 weeks old, its in a bubble, its save and with her amazing pirate tresure watching pirate Mommy we will be fine, okay" Rachel say loveing and Chloe let out a smile and they kiss "guess youre right" the blue haird say and all three making there way.

They walking there old way to there junkshak, arround Blackwell and both talking about the play and how Rachel diched with Chloe the school that they can have there first Date on the train, arrived at there old place it still looks like they left it, maybe with some more junk now. "Come on lets check our old shak" Rachel say exidet and take her wifes hand, they enter it and couldnt belive it, it was all still the same "wouw, I tought in the meantime some other people would be here" Chloe say suprsied, they look arround and Rachel stand now in front of the graffiti painting with Chloe was here and Rachel was here "you know Chloe" Rachel starts and Chloe come over her "wehn our little prince or princess is born why we dont come back here and he or she will also written was here" Rachel say full of happyness, Chloe start to hug her wife from behind and kiss her neck, whisper in her ear "I would love that", Rachel smiles big turn arround and they kiss.  Chloe feel how Rachel guide her to the couch, she accept it like the many times there wehre wehn they wehre teens "I know what you up to" the blue haird say and Rachel smiles and like they used to wehn they where 18 they make out in there Junkshake and even more.

"Wouw that make me feel like im 18 again" Chloe say as she pull up her jeans and close her ziper, "only can agree" Rachel say and put back on her shirt, one last kiss and the two heading back, at the Joyce and David with dog Luther home the married couple get ready for the Party. Chloe waiting in her room, she already dressed nicley with a black pants with sneakers and a white roll up to her elbows blouse, Rachel come back from her put make up on my face and make my hair nice mission from the bathroom and also look stunning, she wears a wider blue dress to hide her little tummy like she does it all the time since the tow arrived, with black sandals "beautiful like always" Chloe say and Rachel say flirty back "same goes to you" both smile and making there way downstairs.

Some quick talking and a goodbye pet to Luther Chloe and Rachel make there way to the Ambers, "my parents caint wait to see you" Rachel say happy, Chloe nods and after some radio listeing and talking later at Rachels old home, they hop out and ring the bell. "Oh hello my two beautiful girls" Rose say happy and hug her daughter and give her a kiss on her check, she also hug Chloe and they come in "Hello Mom and wouw it really look amazing" Rachel say as she see how beautful her mom decorate the house for the party "yeah It really look amazing" Chloe adds and James comes to them, also he hugged them and after some small talk Rachel has again to pee, thanks to her pregnancy. 

Its about 7 pm and Chloe helpt with some preparation, also Joyce and David arrived without Luther, some small talk later also some of James and Rose relatives arrived, they wehre now arround 15 people. The music is good, same as with the food, Chloe and Rachel stand at the bar in the garden as the waiter gives them 2 glasses of champanier "Here this is for you" Rachel say and Chloe adds "we have to be careful, also I dont can trink so much" "oh yeah then you will be horny all over again and I have to watch out" Rachel say funny, as Chloe wantet to say something Jess one of James relatives and his wife Mapha show up "Oh Rachel its so good to see you after all this time" "Oh hey, yeah, its also so nice aunt and oncle" Rachel say nice and put down her Drink "you moust be Chloe, James and Rose told us about you" "I hope only good" Chloe say jokley and all laugh "No we are very happy for you two" Mapha say "Thank you but we will now take a look arround" Rachel say and take Chloes hand, the glass still stand wehre Rachel had put it down and thnakfully no one has noticed it. "Thank you" Chloe say "No problem Babe" the blonde say and they stand now a bit away from everyone "You already tried some of the snacks, hope the Alcohol is not to strong" Rose ask the girls and Chloe say "all is perfect" "really, it is" Rachel adds and Rose smiles happy at them.

The time was arround half one in the Morning, Chloe with Rachel are back in her old room and beeing in bed "that party wasent bad and the food yuum" Chloe say, Rachel adds "oh yeah, hope the Alcohol was good" Rachel say a bit jokley "hella" Chloe say and both cuddeling close "Tomorrow" Rachel say "Tomorrow" Chloe say and they kiss each other cuddling and going sleeping.


	3. Suprises

"Is that all?" Joyce ask her Daughter, Chloe look one last time over the truck and say "yeah thats all, thanks" and they heading back in "the luggage is ready, are you also ready" Chloe ask Rachel who plays a bit with Luther "I think we are" Rachel say and all heading outside, Luther takes place at Joyce and Davids car and all heading there way to the Ambers.

Arrived at the Ambers Luthers is in the garden and they talked about yesterday, how beautiful all was and it was just a nice Party "can I have another pice of cake please?" Rachel ask and her mom give her another cake "you seem to be hungry the last time" David ask and Rachel try to stay calm "pff you think? I think its the same as always" Rachel say in the best way "so Chloe how is at work, we saddley couldnt talk about that yesterday" Rose say and Chloe say "yeah, its the same as always busy poeple, fixing cars" "and honey how is it at youre work?" James ask his daughter "yeah also the same, I mean beeing a Sales Assistant isnt really hard work" "but you still like it or did you regret it that you give up on your Actress dream?" Rachel and her father have this conversation "No, Im really happy at the moment all is very fine" Rachel say with proud and grap for Chloes hand, Chloe sqeuze it and Rachel knew this was the signal.

"So. Ähm they are maybe some news" Chloe start and all are listening "We want to tell you something" Rachel ads and all listen very closely "We are Pregnant!" Rachel say and Rose, James, David and Joyce looking at each other, for Chloe and Rachel this was kinda hell, after some moment has passed they get a little loud bc of scrraming and hugging and wishing them the best "Oh honey, we are soo proud of you" Rose say to Rachel "Im really so proud of you both" Joyce say and all are talking about it.

"So how did it work, exectly?" James ask noisey "Well we wehre at a Doctor and he made from me and Rachel I dont know how they call this exectly but they mixed both our gens and put it into Rachel and yeah, now we are here" "Oh how wounderful" Rose say "Imiage the babys blue eyes from Chloe and the blonde hair from Rachel" Joyce adds, "we can hope it will not be such a trouble maker" james say funny. "Did you know the gender and in wich week you are?" Joyce ask nosey and Rachel answers "Im at the 8 week and I know the gender but Chloe dosent want to know it" "she likes suprises" David say and Chloe just look abashed and say "for me it dosent matter, just this little thing is healthy" "yeah youre right" James say and they all talk a bit more.

Nearly 3 hours has passed and it was time for Chloe and Rachel to hit the road back home, after saying goodbye to all, they drive back and wehre really quick back at the road "I see everything went well" Chloe say and Rachel look over her wife and add "yeah, it was really well" "I caint wait for our future" Chloe say and smiles, Rachel smiles back get closer to Chloe and lead her hand on her tummy saying "we all caint wait, I love you soo much" and the little family hit the road back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dont have much info about beeing pregnant and in wich week exectly you cann see what gender the baby is but i still hope you liked it :)


End file.
